


You're Like A Drug (Killing Me)

by Novkat21



Series: Drabbles [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: Hey all!So this is a bit different than what I normally write - be warned.Words are: ankle, leg and appear.My Tumblr





	You're Like A Drug (Killing Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!
> 
> So this is a bit different than what I normally write - be warned.
> 
> Words are: ankle, leg and appear.
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://novkat21.tumblr.com)

Derek yanked Stiles under him by his ankles with a growl. Stiles’ eyes darkened with lust as the werewolf slowly slid his hands up Stiles’ legs, kissing the inside of his thighs. His cock twitched at the hot breath washing over it, claws tickling his sides.

His hips jerked and a moan slipped out when Derek's tongue swiped over the head of his penis. He appeared to like it enough to do it again, rumbling deeply and sending chills down Stiles’ spine.

“Der, you're killing me,” he griped.

Derek chuckled then moved and caught his lips, gradually rutting against him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I missed a tag!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> ♡


End file.
